Asking out mummy
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Sam and Donna s seven year old Max is worried about what to do on a date. So Sam suggests he practice on the first woman he knows... his mummy.


**Asking out mummy**

**Disclaimer: **_This story was inspired by Arcadia´s fic "A date with mommy". So a big thank you to her. I don´t own any MM character, though I wish I did._

"Daddy, is there something I am supposed to do on a date?"

Surprised by her seven-years-old son's question, Sam stopped and smiled at him. They had been away from the Villa all day long visiting some on going projects the architect had on the island. It was something he used to do with his oldest sons –Rick and James-, so taking Max with him seemed just natural. Since Dharma, their three-years-old little princess, was spending the weekend with Sophie and Donna was gone to the mainland to get some paint for the old goat house, it just seemed like the perfect father-son bonding time.

And Sam was sincerely bemused at his son's question. He never thought the little boy would set eye on a girl so soon… he was only seven. He seemed so focused on his education, but well, he was Carmichael after all. So much like his father.

It made him smirk.

"Who's the girl?" Sam asked, once they had boarded the ferry back to Kalokairy.

Max sighed. It was a heavy question for such a young boy.

"She´s at my school. And she´s older, she´s eight, daddy."

"She´s eight, really?" Sam laughed. Definitely the Carmichael charm.

"Her name´s Jessica. She likes me likes me and wants me to be her boyfriend but I only _like_ her."

"That´s a funny way to say it. What you have to do is tell her."

"I told her. I don´t want to be her boyfriend..."

"But…"

"But now I´m thinking what will happen when I do find a girl I really like and want to go on a date with."

That was his son, Max, always thinking ahead.

"That's very clever, but you're still too young to go on a date. Yet, I do think you're old enough to get practice on how to ask a lady out and more importantly, how to treat her on a date. So when you are ready to date, you won't be caught unprepared."

Yes, it all made sense, but there was one thing bothering Max.

"How will I get practice? I don´t have a girl."

"Why don't you practice on your mummy?" Sam suggested.

It made the kid frown.

"I can't date my mummy."

Sam chuckled and picked him up.

"It's only practice, Max." He said with a shrug. "Before you go on a real date, you have to know how to treat a lady right. Start with the first woman you know: Donna, your mummy."

It was logical, and the kid smiled.

"What do I do first, daddy?"

"You think of a place you will like to take your date. A place she will like. Tonight we'll try dinner."

"Taco bell? I like their burritos. It´s funny name." Max suggested.

Father and son got down from the ferry and walked through the beach back to the Hotel.

"No. Never take a girl to fast food on a first date. That's a good way to help getting a second date. It doesn't have to be an expensive or trendy restaurant, but make sure dinner doesn't include things like a Happy Meal."

"Oh." The kid looked down disappointed.

"We'll take mummy to Blueberry. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" He smiled excited. "Mummy likes that place."

"She really does. I'll teach you how to do it and you'll call the restaurant and make the reservations"

"Reservations?" Max followed his father into the Villa and up the stairs. "We need an appointment to eat?"

Sam didn't think the average seven-year-old knew what reservations meant, but Max was a very bright kid. He was the smartest child in his class.

Both of them walked into Sam and Donna´s bedroom, and he immediately searched for the phone number on his laptop. He instructed Max on how to ask what he wanted and handed the phone for the kid to dial the number.

The call was answered on the second ring.

"Hi. My name is Max Carmichael and I would like to make a reservation for dinner for my mummy, my daddy and me."

The maître on the other end smiled. He knew exactly whose son the boy was.

"Why can't your parents make the reservation, young man?"

"´Cause daddy is teaching me how to ask a lady out on a date. We're gonna practice on mummy. He said I have to make the reservations."

The maître understood. And thought it was really cute. Nice enough to try it with his own son.

"Perfect. So your daddy will be paying for dinner?"

"Uh-huh, yes, 'cause I only have twenty dollars saved in my piggy bank. And fifty cents."

"That´s fine. Would you like to come at 6 pm or 8 pm?"

Max thought about it for a moment before making a decision.

"I have to be in bed by nine. We can come by six."

"Very well. We will be expecting a party of three in the name of Max Carmichael at six."

"Yes, that's right."

"The reservation is made. Your table will be ready."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Max pressed the 'End' button on his father's cell phone and handed it back. He let out a heavy breath.

"I wasn't sure I would do it right. I think he was surprised I was making the reservations."

"Because it's not common for a child to make reservations at a restaurant. But he knows who you are."

"I´m important. Cool."

Sam laughed at the remark and handed the phone back.

"Now we cleared that up, we can call mummy."

Max took the phone and started going down the contact list until he reached Donna's name. But instead of calling, he looked up to his father, concerned.

"Daddy, what if mummy says no? What about the reservations? Shouldn't I make them after I call mummy?"

"Max, your mother wouldn't say no to you in the first place. But if she's busy and she does, you can always cancel the reservations. It's best to make sure the place will be okay beforehand. You don't want to tell your date you have plans to dinner only to call back and cancel."

Max found it all very logical.

"My date wouldn't like that, would she?"

"Very smart, she wouldn´t. Now, after you have your plans made, you call your date. No texting. That is being lazy because it´s avoiding the conversation. You´re supposed to like her. You should ask how she is doing. When you are ready, ask her if she would you like to have dinner with you?'"

Being such a smart kid, he did his best effort to remember it all.

"Okay. I got it." Max found Donna's name in his father's cellphone and pressed the call button.

She picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello, my darling husband."

"No, mummy, it's me, Max."

"Oh, hi, sweetheart. Are you and daddy alright?" Donna asked worriedly when she heard her son´s voice.

"Yes, we are mummy. How is your day going?"

"Oh." Donna exclaimed in surprise. Max didn´t usually ask that. "My day has been going well so far. I´ve been looking through the paint colors and I finally settled down for a cream one that will nicely match the wooden floor. Now I´m getting my hands onto some brushes. How have you and daddy been?"

"Very good mummy" he giggled "We have fun. I've been thinking lots about you today, and I'm sorry this is last minute but I want to take you on a date. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh, I would love to, Max. That is very sweet of you. Thank you." Donna answered with a wide smile since her baby boy´s words warmed her heart.

"Daddy has to come too, since he's driving and I don't know how to drive a car yet." He pouted, obviously not very happy about it.

Donna laughed over the phone. Wasn´t her son the cutest little boy ever?

"Dinner with my two favorite men." She sighed contentedly. "I couldn't ask for more."

"The time." Sam whispered to Max.

"Oh, yeah. I made reservations at Blueberry restaurant. We're supposed to be there at six."

"I´ll get onto the ferry right now so I can take a shower, dress properly and not make you wait."

"Okay, mummy. Bye."

Max pressed the 'End' button and smiled at the thumbs up approval he got from his father.

"Mummy will be home soon."

"That gives us just enough time to pick out your clothes and take a shower."

"But I took one this morning." Max complained.

"True. And after that you´ve been out with me running around on a sunny day, construction buildings and a hot beach. You don't want to go on a date smelly."

"Mummy won´t like that. Yucky."

Laughing, Sam nodded and picked up his son, carrying him to his own room.

"And since you are going on a practice date, I'll even let your borrow some of my cologne."

Max leaned on his father. "Getting ready for a date is a lot of work."

….

Donna got of the ferry and carried the bucket of paint straight to the goat house, where she would be keeping it until she gave it proper use the next morning. She did it by herself because same very well knew her wife wasn´t the lady in distress type and she wouldn´t be helped when she didn´t ask to. As she said herself, she could handle her own disasters.

All the way long a sweet smile enlightened her features, her beloved son and her charming husband the only thing in her mind. She thought it was so adorable her son called her and asked her out on a date. She knew her husband was the mastermind behind it all. She would have to thank him later.

Once she went through the long relaxing bath she most definitely needed, to wash off her worries and enjoy the time with her beautiful family, Donna walked out of the bathroom wrapped on the beautiful red knee long strapless dress her husband got her for Christmas. It was simple, sexy and perfect. Smiling once again, she leaned against the doorframe watching the man of her life work on his blue tie in front of the mirror. He looked so sexy in his charcoal suit and white shirt. And it was so good to think he was all hers. As much as after a long day apart Donna was dying to undress Sam and tangle up with him under their bed sheets, their dinner plans doomed her to do otherwise and hold back. She sighed. That was the only problem Donna could think of with having a child after marrying a man she so deeply loved and really desired. She and Sam had to hold off being intimate when before they had children it was anytime, anyplace… and a lot of times a day. Now, she didn´t understand where they found all that energy. But having a child was worth the sacrifice and if she couldn't have her sexy and handsome husband now, she could certainly tease him to madness until then. She really knew how.

Donna crossed the soft, plush carpet to Sam and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss behind his ear and inhaling the seductive smell of his perfume.

"You look so sexy." She whispered in a lusty voice, placing yet another kiss on his neck.

"Sorry, Ma'am. This is very inappropriate." Sam took Donna's hands off him. "I'm the chauffer. Mr. Max Carmichael would be very disappointed if his date hits on the chauffer and ignore him."

Donna stepped back bemused, even when she was disappointed he cut off her advances. Oh, she could certainly play that game.

"Very well, very well, I will be discreet. But after I put Max to bed, I want his chauffer to put me to bed." She whispered seductively, running her hand down his chest.

Sam cleared his throat nervous. His wife was such a damn expert. And she knew what she was doing, very well.

"How…um, do you expect me to do that?"

Donna loosened her dressing gown and took Sam's right hand.

"I thought you could live up to my fantasies. I hope you will undress me and touch me." She placed his hand on her neck. "Here." She moved it down to one of her breasts, allowing a soft moan to escape her lips. " And pay a lot of attention here with your fingers and lips." She moved it lower over her stomach. Sam pulled his hand away before they reached her legs. His heart was racing to fast and his breathing was too slow… if he didn´t stop her right there, he wouldn't be able to handle… the consequences on his own male anatomy.

But Donna was too good reading his mind, too. She laughed.

"Too much to handle, honey?"

He swallowed hard.

"I… I think I'm going to check on your date, Mrs. Carmichael. Stay right here. He will pick you up at your very door."

"All right." Donna replied innocently and opened the zip of her dressing gown to the bottom. It pooled at her feet in no time, revealing the fact she had no underwear on.

"Oh, shit." Sam felt his body heating up and something stirring down between his legs that should be doing so at all. His face turned a light shade of red and he bit his lips in despair. His wife was so cruel at times. He wanted to stay. He really and so badly did. But they couldn't. Donna knew it and she was using it for her own advantage. Sam turned away, nearly sprinting from the room before he lost all self-control and changed his mind.

Sam had to take several deep breaths before the image of Donna naked at the other side of the door started to slowly vanish from his mind. He knocked on the boy´s door before entering the room.

"Max, how's it going?"

Max was dressed in black shoes, a green shirt –to match the beautiful eyes he had inherited from his mother- and black suit, still holding the tie in his hand.

"Daddy, how do I put this thing on?"

"Max." Sam knelt before his son. A disgustingly strong scent wafted around the room. Max smelled as if he took a bath in the cologne. "How much cologne did you put on?"

"All the one you gave me."

Sam glanced at the empty bottle on the nightstand. It was half full when he handed it to his son.

"Max, I told you to put a dab of it on your face."

He looked down guiltily.

"When Jessy's mummy and daddy had a date night, her mummy put perfume all over her body. She said she wanted to smell good for daddy 'cause they do nightly inspections over their bodies. I don't know what that means but I thought if mummy did an inspection over my body I should be prepared." Max looked up at his father. "Daddy, do I have to do a nightly inspection over mummy's body?"

Sham couldn´t believe his ears, and his response took a few seconds.

"No!" He exclaimed vehemently, his face turning red, nearly frightening the little kid. "Uh, no." Sam said a little calmer. "You don't do that."

"Do you do nightly inspections over mummy's body?" Max innocently asked his father.

Sam stammered. It was so uncomfortable. He did dislike that girl already.

"No, we don't. Mummy and I don't… uh… need to inspect our bodies. We… uh… know what's there and… um… know there is no need to inspect our bodies."

Sam stared at his son, hoping he didn't ask any more questions on the same line. Max was always an inquisitive child, asking one thing after the other.

"Okay, daddy."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now before we meet mummy, why don't I give you another bath so we can wash off some of my cologne."

"Why?"

Sam unbuttoned Max shirt and neatly laid it on the bed.

"One of the rules of dating is that you never put on too much cologne. You don't want to knock out your date with it. Now back to the bath."

Max sighed heavily as he stepped out of his pants.

"Dating is a lot of work."

Sam chuckled.

"You think this is hard? Wait until you are _in_ a relationship and married."

….

Donna sat on the edge of her bed patiently waiting for her date, nearly giddy with excitement. Her son was taking her out. This was so adorable. And her husband acting as chauffer….he will get a special thank you later. Very special… and the kind he liked the most. She smirked.

A soft knock tapped her door. She went to the door and opened it. First, she saw Sam smiling at her. Looking down, she saw Max standing in front of his daddy with a single red rose in his hand. Donna melted to a puddle when he held her the flower.

"Hi, Mummy. You look beautiful. I got this for you."

She bent to take the flower and kiss Max' cheek.

"Thank you. This is beautiful and you smell so good."

"Daddy let me borrow his cologne." Max said proudly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

Max opened the door for Donna when leaving the house and held her hand as he walked her to the old jeep, opening the door again.

"Thank you, baby." Donna gave her son another kiss on his cheek.

"Why don't I get a kiss for opening the door for you?" Sam asked once he got in the car.

"You're the chauffer." Donna remarked back. "You don't get kisses."

Sam laughed and whispered to her ear.

"We will see about that."

….

Max once again opened the door and held his mother's hand as they entered the restaurant. They went to the maître station.

"Hi, I'm Max Carmichael. I called earlier for reservations for dinner with my mummy and daddy."

His face lit up in recognition.

"Oh, you're the young man who called earlier. Yes, your table is ready, sir. Judith will show you your way."

"Follow me, please." the young woman told the family.

Their round clothed table was by the window. Tiny candles in short glasses were lit and expensive dinnerware was neatly placed on the table set for three. Max pulled out Donna's seat and gently pushed her to the table. He took his seat next to her, leaving Sam to sit between himself and the window. It wasn't a bad arrangement since he got to be across from Donna and had a lovely view of his wife. The waitress passed out the menus and left. When Donna saw the prices in there, she got little concerned.

"Max, you're not using the money in your piggy bank to pay for this, are you?"

"No, mummy. Daddy is paying for dinner."

Donna nodded in approval. She sent Sam a smoldering gaze and slipped off her right shoe, sliding her foot up Sam's leg under the table. She stifled a laugh when he shifted in his seat.

Judith returned five minutes later to take the orders. Once she left, Max asked his mother.

"Mummy, how was your day at the mainland?"

"Very tiring, but very productive. I called Tanya and Rosie and they will be visiting next week."

"Cool. I like when they visit." Max said brightly. "Aunt Rosie told me you and daddy like it when she visits, too. She said you like to play games together when she takes me and Dharma out."

Sam choked on his water. Donna slapped her forehead.

"Why can't Dharma and I play games with you and Daddy?" Max asked innocently.

Donna blushed. She was going to kill the dynamos. They always find new ways to embarrass her.

"Nothing you would be interested in. We just… count numbers."

Max frowned. He thought his parents did more than that.

"Only count? To 69? Aunt Tanya told me you do that. She said she's amazed you and daddy still play a lot of those games now Dharma and I are here."

Sam once again chose the wrong moment to resume drinking his water. Instead of going down his throat, he spat it out, showering the couple at the table next to them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam repeated to the couple, starting to get upset, once again, with his wife´s friends.

Max looked at his father annoyed. "Daddy, why can't you drink your water?"

"I'm sorry, son," Sam apologized. "I was caught off guard with the questions."

"Why? And why do aunt Tanya and aunt Rosie say you do gymnastics when Dharma and I are away?"

Donna knew if she try to divert Max from the questions, he will become even more curious. Now she wanted to strangle the dynamos herself.

"Because… uh… because… we want to stay fit. We don´t want to look old."

"But mummy, you _are_ old."

As Donna blushed bright red, Sam couldn´t help to burst out laughing. Max looked from his mother to his father and back to his mother again.

"If you and daddy can jump on the bed, why Dharma and I can't on ours?"

Donna vowed to make her back up girls pay for this.

"Well, Max, your father and I have more control over our strength and our bed is sturdier than yours and Dharma's."

"So, you never broke the bed?"

Sam looked out the window, finding interest in the people in the parking lot and leaving Donna to answer. Donna decided Sam would pay, too.

"It broke a couple of times. Your father can be an aggressive competitor in our gymnastic games but he always fixes the bed if it breaks."

"Oh, can I have a stronger bed like you so I can practice gymnastics on it?"

"No way, Max. Bed is for sleeping. Period."

"Okay mummy, don´t get mad at me."

That made Donna´s heart sank with guilt. She placed her arm around her son´s shoulder and pulled him close to her for a hug, placing a loving kiss on his smooth blond hair.

"I´m not mad sweetheart. I love you lots."

"I love you lots too mummy. Like jelly pots."

Donna smiled fondly and rubbed his little boy´s arm.

"Do you _say I love you_ on a date, daddy?"

"That depends, Max. If you love the girl, then you do. But preferably not on a first date."

He nodded in understanding.

Dinner carried on very smoothly after that. When the food arrived, Max and Donna spent most of the time talking. Max talked of spending the day with his father, in prideful admiration of his work. He didn't hog the conversation and Sam watched his son interact with his wife. The boy asked his mother questions. He listened to her when she spoke, giving her his attention. Sam watched them both interact with a warm heart. He chuckled at his son eating his food carefully, making sure he didn't spill any food on his clothes. He stared lovingly at his wife, watching her beautiful face light up at Max' joke and eating very delicately too. He couldn't be happier.

Fifteen years ago, when he divorced Lorraine, Sam never thought it was possible for him to be happy again. He never thought he would find again the only woman who held his heart completely since the very first time he saw her. He would have never believed he would have more children. But Donna gave him that great gift twice. And he would have really wanted there to be others.

After Sam paid for dinner, the Carmichael family left the restaurant. Max opened the door for Donna again at the car and when entering the house.

"Did you have a good time, mummy?"

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you." Donna kissed his little boy´s cheek again. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed? We will be there to tuck you in, in a minute."

"Okay." He replied, quickly running upstairs.

With a playful smirk on her lips, Donna turned to Sam as he slipped off his tie and jacket.

"Are you still on duty, Mr. Chauffeur?"

Sam placed his jacket over his arm.

"I am officially off duty."

"Thank you for the most wonderful evening, baby."

"I can't take the credit. Max was the one to keep you company, sweetheart. I sat back and watched."

"True. But I know it was your idea to do this. You wanted to show Max how to treat a lady when he goes on a date. There is your trademark all around this plan."

"Guilty." Sam grinned, sitting down on the sofa

"I have to confess" Donna said, as she straddled his lap and slowly unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt, slipping her hand inside "I am still very turned on, Carmichael. I still haven´t had my way with you tonight and I am very eager…"

Donna wrapped her arms around Sam´s neck and kissed him passionately. Sam responded with equal lustful desire, sliding his hands up her legs and under her dress, making her moan softly. He picked his wife in his arms and stood up.

"Then, it would be very impolite to make you wait, my love."


End file.
